Give me love
by dana.kirei7
Summary: No podía gritarle "¡Dame amor como a ella, Natsu!", ¿O sí?


Otro oneshot, un poquito largo, pero espero que todos lleguen hasta el final. No tengo mucho de decir. Solo que es algo tragico, y el final no es feliz, para variar un poco en mis historias. Les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando la canción Give me Love, de Ed Sheeran, que se menciona en toda la historia.

Disfrutenlo.

**.**

**Summary:** No podía gritarle "¡Dame amor como a ella, Natsu!", ¿O sí?

**Pareja:** Ligero Natsu Dragneel y Lissana Strauss.

**Palabras:** 2, 685

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La canción Give me Love tampoco, es de Ed Sheeran. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**Advertencia:** Insinuación de una violación. Suicidio.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Give me love**

.

Estaba borracha.

Y seguramente también todavía un poco drogada.

Sus manos llevaban horas jugando con la flecha de su arco, corriéndola entre sus dedos una y otra vez. Lucy usaba también unas alas blancas de ángel y una toga corta de tela muy fina. Se suponía que era Cupido. Se suponía… que ella era Cupido. Sus dedos temblorosos apretaron la flecha con fuerza, rompiéndola en dos partes, mientras intentaba no sollozar.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto a nadie.

Miro la flecha rota y supuso que esa rea ella.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió más alto a su departamento vacio y oscuro.

El silencio y las sombras la rodeaban como única compañía, igual que siempre. Todo el tiempo igual. Todo el tiempo sería así. Soltó una carcajada amarga, y gracias a la ventana abierta un maldito rayo de luna entraba en la habitación, alumbrando directamente a donde ella estaba encogida en el suelo, permitiéndole mirar claramente por fin el estado en que la habían dejado ahora que no tenía su flecha para entretenerse con ella. Miro sus piernas llenas de moretones que le hizo cuando intento patearlo fuera de ella, en sus brazos al tratar sacárselo de encima, sintió más que verlos los moretones en sus caderas que sus manos le habían hecho cuando la sujetaban con excesiva fuerza, el golpe en la boca de su estomago que le había sacado el aire. No deseaba verse la cara, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que sus labios estaban cortados.

Fue consciente del agudo dolor en su intimidad, y del estado de su fina toga blanca que ahora se encontraba desgarrada, aferrándose a uno solo de sus pálidos hombros por apenas un débil jirón. Se la había puesto cuando Sting se fue de la habitación de motel barato, dejándola tirada en una cama y llorando, únicamente llorando.

- Él… no parecía ser así – se excuso con su apartamento vacio, siempre vacio – Él era dulce, era atento, era tierno conmigo, él… – su voz se quebró y Lucy se maldijo por ello. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que la violaban. La hija de una ex prostituta no podía pedir nada más.

Lucy se pregunto si todo eso era culpa de su madre. Si era culpa de su padre por haberse casado con una prostituta, y haber abandonado a su hija cuando Layla finalmente murió. Se pregunto si era culpa suya, si hacia algo para provocar que los hombres le hicieran esas cosas.

Lucy tenía amigas, y a ninguna de ellas les había pasado algo siquiera similar. Algunas ni siquiera le creían cuando les contaba de su vida.

- ¿Por qué… será? – murmuro, poniéndose por fin de pie.

Ignoro el dolor y fue hasta donde tenía un espejo. Un rostro pálido le devolvió la mirada. Sorpresivamente, solo tenía un golpe en la mejilla derecha y sus labios rotos, todavía un poco sangrantes, pero por lo demás se veía normal. Así que se miro fijamente. Los ojos del color del chocolate, una nariz pequeña y respingada, pómulos marcados en un rostro de rasgos finos y delicados, y unos labios que usualmente eran rosados y de tamaño mediano. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se deshizo los restos del peinado y dejo que su pelo rubio cayera libre por sus hombros.

Era rubia natural, una versión más delicada y hermosa que la Barbie americana. Pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, trasero y piernas bien formadas. No era muy alta, pero sus tacones lo compensaban. Usaba ropa llamativa y corta, como sus otras amigas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía problemas.

Lucy era la viva imagen de su madre muerta. Ella era la hija de una prostituta americana, que había traída a Japón a base de engaños y después fue sacada de las calles por un hombre nacido japonés pero que tenía ascendencia inglesa. Jude Heartfilia tenía dinero, por lo que no había sido problema. Pero su madre nunca había sido feliz con él, y le había dejado por herencia a su hija las mismas desgracias al dejarle únicamente el mismo rostro.

Aun así Lucy no la culpaba. Al menos no conscientemente.

Se miro ahora, golpeada y con la ropa desgarrada. Todo porque había salido con un hombre que le había prometido lo que ella siempre estaba buscando: amor, cariño, seguridad. Siempre le prometían lo que ella más buscaba y que nunca iba a tener, porque el único hombre que había conocido que podía darle todo eso, el único que la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella, ahora ya tenía dueña.

'_Aun así…_' Supuso que Lissana no se molestaría si llamaba a Natsu y le pedía que viniera a verla. Lissana no era mala persona y Lucy era feliz de que Natsu estuviera con una buena mujer, aun si le había roto el corazón al decirle que era su novia un par de semanas atrás –curiosamente, ella comenzó a salir con Sting después de eso. Lissana seguramente lo acompañaría incluso, porque Lissana era buena y se preocupaba por ella.

De modo que fue por su teléfono y marco de memoria el número de Natsu. Sus manos estaban temblorosas. Intento que su voz no se escuchara como si hubiera estado gritando y llorando durante dos horas seguidas.

Timbro una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Lucy pensó que no iba a responder y sintió que algo se rompía de nuevo en su pecho.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Natsu finalmente contesto.

- _¿Diga?_

No se escuchaba muy entusiasmado.

Lucy tomo aire – Na–Natsu…

-_ Ah, Lucy_ – se escucho que apartaba el teléfono y decía a alguien – _Es Lucy_.

- Lo siento, ¿E–Estas ocupado? – pregunto, rogando interiormente que no fuera así, que hiciera tiempo para ella.

'_Dame amor_' Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza.

- _Algo. Lissana y yo salimos hoy y… bueno, estaba algo ocupado_.

Lucy sintió las lágrimas regresar a sus ojos, su garganta cerrarse. Podía verlo claramente, en la cama con Lissana, a punto de hacer el amor con ella. Nunca duro, nunca doloroso, nunca a la fuerza. Natsu jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer.

'_Dame amor_'

- Lo siento, los interrumpí.

- _Está bien. ¿Qué sucede? Te escuchas extraña_.

'_Justo como si acabara de ser violada_' Sonrió amargamente a su propio humor negro.

- Yo… – Lucy se pregunto qué le diría. ¿Debía contarle lo que paso? ¿Qué acababa de ser violada de nuevo? ¿Qué se sentía sola y quería que él estuviera con ella otra vez, que la viera cómo mujer? – Y–Yo… – Se mordió el labio inferior. No podía gritarle "¡Dame amor como a ella, Natsu!", ¿O sí?

- _¿Luce, que sucede?_

Sonaba preocupado, como si por fin se diera cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

- Yo…

Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta.

Ella nunca tendría un amor como el que Natsu le daba a Lissana. Él nunca dejaría a Lissana, porque la amaba desde que eran niños y acababan de encontrarse. Lucy era solo su amiga, su pobrecita amiga. Probablemente solo le hacía caso por lástima. Y ella se había enamorado tontamente de las migajas que él le había dado, porque incluso esas migajas eran mejor que nada. Pero aun así, Natsu nunca le daría el mismo amor que a Lissana. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ante esta realización.

Se quito el teléfono, apretándolo contra sus pechos para intentar que él no escuchara sus sollozos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió amarrarlo todo de nuevo. Tomando aire de nuevo, se llevo el teléfono al oído.

- _¡¿…tá sucediendo?! ¡Luce!_

- No es nada, son solo tonterías mías – forzó sus labios a sonreír, esperando que él pudiera escuchar la sonrisa en su voz – Lamento haberte interrumpido, pensé que tal vez no estabas ocupado y… bueno, no sé qué pe–pensé – su voz se quebró levemente y Lucy trago saliva – E–Estoy un poco borracha, en realidad, así que no espero que algo tenga sentido.

- _…_ _¿Estás segura?_ – Lucy cerró los ojos, dejándose caer contra el sillón – _Te oyes mal y… creo que te escuche llorar_.

- Estoy borracha – insistió como si eso lo justificara todo – Mañana seguramente me arrepentiré de esto. Solo quería hablar con alguien y bueno… estoy borracha, ni siquiera sé porque marque tu número.

- _Lucy…_

- Un habito, supongo. Siempre lo hago cuando bebo… o eso dice mi recibo de teléfono – soltó una risita para intentar alivianar el asunto, la cual se escucho como cristales rompiéndose.

- _Lucy, eso no se escucho…_

- Lo lamento mucho – lo corto – Discúlpame también con Lissana. Dile que no estoy en mis cabales, que estoy borracha y el alcohol me pone más estúpida. Dile que… – miro el techo de su departamento, consciente de que su voz comenzaba a escucharse ahogada por los gritos que querían salir. Y fue entonces que lo decidió – Dile que realmente lo lamento, que no volverá a suceder. Dile que ya no volveré a molestarlos, a ninguno de los dos.

- _¡Luce! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!_

- Dile que ella tenía razón, cuando pensaba que había algo más de mi parte, pero que no voy a ser un problema. Nunca habría pensado siquiera serlo. Porque yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, ¿Sabes? Tú has sido el único que realmente se ha preocupado por mí, que me mostro que la vida no es una mierda. Supongo que era inevitable, que lo único que se necesitaba para que yo cayera fueron unas pequeñas migajas de afecto – su voz se quebró finalmente con un suave sollozo. Por un segundo se hizo el silencio por ambas partes de la línea, y Lucy se pregunto si Natsu tenía puesto el altavoz. Se pregunto si era capaz de escuchar su corazón destrozado terminando de quebrarse, el sonido de sus lágrimas – Tenias razón respecto a Sting. Él… él no era lo que yo pensé.

- _Luce, ¿Ese imbécil te hizo algo?_

- Eso ya no importa – dijo, decidiendo que en realidad no tenía caso decirlo.

- _¡Y una mierda que no importa! Voy para alla. Dime que te hizo ese…_

- Eso ya no importa – repitió – Yo solo necesito decirte que lo lamento Natsu. Lo lamento por todo. En serio. Nunca pensé que realmente podía… estorbar, y quizá lo hice. Quizá.

- _¿Qué carajos estás diciendo ahora?_ – se escuchaba molesto, preocupado, asustado porque sus palabras sonaban como una verdadera despedida. Lucy se pregunto si solo estaba escuchando en su voz lo que quería escuchar – _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso?_

- No importa. Nunca ha importado en realidad. Pero prometo no volver a ser una molestia nunca más, para ninguno de los dos.

- _¡Luce!_

- Lo lamento mucho Natsu – murmuro. Vacilo por un momento, escuchándolo gritarle, antes de finalmente terminar la llamada.

Se quedo mirando el teléfono unos largos minutos, antes de tirarlo lejos de ella. Lo escucho romperse. Supuso que no importaba. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que lo amaba al final. Supuso que eso tampoco importaba, él debía darse cuenta.

Se levanto del suelo con decisión, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar fue papel y pluma. Prendió su reproductor de música y la canción Give me Love comenzó a sonar. La puso a que se reprodujera una y otra vez mientras ella escribía en las hojas.

Lucy no tenía muchas cosas materiales. Su padre la había abandonado, desheredándola y tomando a su prima Michelle en su lugar como heredera, pero Lucy había trabajado y había conseguido algunas cosas propias. Nunca se había molestado en hacerse un testamento, así que ahora tenía que hacer uno, por lo que comenzó haciendo una lista de sus cosas. El departamento era rentado, pero lo que tenía dentro era suyo. Tenía también algo de dinero en el banco y todas las joyas de su madre, lo único que le había exigido a su padre una vez que fue mayor de edad, amenazando con demandarlo.

Le dejo sus libros a Levy, también sus escritos que había ido terminando, pero que nunca se atrevió a llevarlos a una editora. Levy podría hacer con ellos lo que quisiera, añadió.

A Grey le dejo su reproductor de música, su computadora y televisión.

A Elfman le dejo sus aparatos de cocina, porque sabía que él estaba abriendo su restaurante y supuso que quizá le servirían el refrigerador y estufa, quizá también el microondas.

A Mirajane, Juvia y a Erza les dejo su guarda ropa, con todos sus zapatos y accesorios.

A Wendy le dejo sus joyas, que separo de las de su madre, y su bicicleta, que era su medio de trasporte. Dejo una nota anexa para disculparse por ello. También le dejo la mitad del dinero que guardaba en el banco, dejando escrito que eso era para ayudarle a costear sus estudios de medicina.

A Natsu le dejo su cama, recordando que antes de que Lissana volviera él siempre se metía a su departamento y se tumbaba en ella, mencionando que era muy cómoda. Allí dejo una nota para Lissana, asegurándole que ellos nunca hicieron absolutamente nada, y que en esa cama lo único que hicieron alguna vez fue dormir, esperando que ella le creyera y Natsu no tuviera problemas por su culpa. Le dejo también la otra mitad del dinero, con la sugerencia de que lo usara para comprarle un anillo de compromiso decente a Lissana.

Y por último, a Lissana le dejo lo más valioso que tenía: las joyas de su madre. En una nota le explico que algunas eran de fantasía, de sus años cuando todavía era prostituta, así que podía tirar esas si lo deseaba, pero que en su mayoría todas eran verdaderas. Le pidió que las cuidara mucho, porque era todo el recuerdo que tenía de su madre.

Escribió también una carta para todos y cada uno de ellos, explicándose en un intento de que no la odiaran tanto. Después de todo, su vida había emulado la de su madre y era de esperar que terminara como la de ella. Incluso dejo una carta para su padre, Sting, y todos los hombres que pasaron por su vida, abusando de ella. Ninguno tenía la culpa de lo que iba a hacer, ninguno tenía la culpa de que hubiera nacido maldecida, o que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre que nunca le perteneció.

- Oh my, oh my, oh my, gime love, lover – murmuro una y otra vez, bailando suavemente con la música. Cerró los ojos que todavía derramaban lágrimas y canto la canción con toda la potencia de su voz, acariciando su piel con la hoja del cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina.

Los ojos de Lucy miraron por la ventana la luna por última vez, y, murmurando el nombre de Natsu, clavo el cuchillo en su yugular, cortando la arteria y haciendo que la sangre brotara a chorros instantáneamente. Lucy sabía que esa herida era mortal, casi imposible de sanar. Sonrió, y cerrando sus ojos dijo adiós a ese mundo que siempre la había abusado y maltratado.

.

Cuando Natsu llego al departamento de Lucy, acompañado de Lissana, Ed Sheeran seguía cantando Give me Love y se escuchaba desde afuera de la puerta. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no tenía seguro, por lo que entraron sin problemas.

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras y solo Ed Sheeran estaba dentro de las sombras. Pero por una ventana abierta entraba luz de la luna, alumbrando la figura de la joven todavía en su destrozado disfraz de Cupido, su toga desgarrada y alas blancas ahora teñidas de rojo por el charco de sangre que la rodeaba. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y algunos mordiscos. Natsu inmediatamente se percato de que había sido violada.

- ¡LUCE!

Lissana grito con fuerzas al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu corrió hasta ella, gritando de nuevo su nombre. Cayó de rodillas a su lado e intento tomar su pulso, pero Lucy estaba muerta, llevaba muerta toda su vida.

Solo había sido una chica que iba por las calles de su vida murmurando Give me Love una y otra vez, pero que cuando lo encontró este no le pertenecía a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Triste, muy triste.

Me dio cosa escribir esto, pero sentía que si no lo sacaba de mi sistema no iba a estar cómoda.

Nunca he sido de las que escriben dramas, siento que no soy muy buena en eso, y usualmente al intentarlo lo que me sale al final es una parodia. De todas maneras, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Conseguí hacer una historia trágica, o soy una mediocre en ese ámbito?

Si les gusto, déjenme un review haciéndomelo saber. Si no les gusto, déjenme un review también para informármelo.

* * *

Hago promoción a mi serie de drabbles y oneshots, Adoro. Esa no es de tragedia o drama, es puro azúcar y algo de risas, así que espero se pasen por allí ;)

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
